Dan and Blair Ficlets
by merrywanderer
Summary: In which I work out my "if I had my way" aggression. What if instead of apathy and misery we'd gotten...this? These are small fics I wrote in response to an ask meme on tumblr. I was asked to publish them so they could be viewed more easily. The prompts were given by tumblr users so each chapter is unrelated to the next. I've posted them as close to chronological order as I can.
1. Love (S1)

**Prompt: ****_Dan realizing he's in love with Blair, in Season 1._**

**_._**

**_._**

She sits in his window with her legs crossed daintily at the ankle while prattling on about the finer points of Nate's handsome features. It bothers him, though it shouldn't. He counters with a reminder of how gorgeous Serena is and _wouldn't it be ironic if they left us both to be beautiful and perfect together?_ The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and he immediately regrets even having the thought. Her face gets red and she hops down from the window and makes a run for the door._ I didn't mean it, it just came out. _He gently grabs her arm and asks her to stay. Please stay. She does, _but only because we have an exam tomorrow and I need to pick your inflated intellect. _He sits back down on an exhale, mindful of the relief he feels.

This is the dance, their little sport that tends to have a bit of truth behind it, at least on his part. She comes over under the guise of needing a study partner, or an essay editor, or just someone to talk to and it ends with her locking his door, nary a thought of history or mathematics crossing her mind. Tonight is no different. He watches her cross the room but when he hears the familiar click of his lock, he has a revelation. _I want her more than I want anyone else._ The thought startles him and it must show on his face because she's asking what's wrong and looking more vulnerable than he's ever seen her. He shakes it off, tells her everything's fine and _could we maybe hold off for a bit? _ Her first instinct is to look down and inspect herself for imperfections, which saddens him more than he cares to admit. She seems so fragile, so small and he wants to wrap her up in his arms._Everything's fine, you're perfect,_ he tells her. She's confused and maybe even a little humiliated but she holds her head up, pops that chin out, and flounces back over to her perch on the windowsill and he loves her for it.

He _loves_ her for it. The thought floors him, paralyzes him…exhilarates him. She's swinging her legs now, like a child, and attempting to mask her burning cheeks by covering them with her hair. When he stands up and approaches her, however, she meets his eyes and refuses to look away. It's a challenge, a warning, a _don't you dare pity me_.

She yelps in surprise when he hooks his arm around her waist and hauls her up against him. _I changed my mind_, he says. She tries to suppress it, but he knows her too well and he can see, no, sense the elation. She giggles a bit when he nibbles her ear and says, _this doesn't mean anything, you know. I have a boyfriend._

He pulls back and smiles at her_, I know, _but his eyes are telling a different story.

Ah well, he supposes that will have to be sorted out another day.


	2. Kiss (2x18)

**Prompt: ****_Dan and Blair kiss during the play in 2x18 and start an affair._**

.

.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're trying to ruin my life."

If either of them made it out of the theater alive, she would be surprised.

"_You ought not to have come today._"

"_I look forward to seeing you. Every thought is burnt up in a great flame._"

He gripped her waist and pulled her to him with such force that she nearly lost her footing. His hands roamed her back in an attempt to convince the audience they were kissing and it irked her exceedingly.

"Someone is out to get me and all signs point to you."

"Shut up Blair, can't this wait? We're in the middle of a performance here."

"No Humphrey, it can't. Do you really think I'm going to sit idly by while you sabota—"

Her arguments were abruptly cut off as his hand cupped the back of her neck and forced her mouth to his. He held her head firmly, as she absorbed the shock of it. When he felt her relax a bit, he released her and ran his hand down her spine, letting it settle on her hip. They sat like that for some time, lips awkwardly smooshed together, heads lolling clumsily from side to side, her arms tensed and unmoving. And then something happened. With teeth clenched and very quietly, so as not to be heard by anyone, he muttered something against her mouth.

"I swear, you are the most frigid, infuriating pain in my ass, Waldorf."

Was he implying that she was a prude? Not only was it an insult, but a challenge. No one was going to get away with calling her frigid, especially not Pure as the Driven Snow Dan Humphrey. She wrapped her fingers around his collar and launched herself at him, guns blazing. His lips were practically inside her mouth but she never relented. He responded, in like, by kissing her senseless. It was sloppy, it was angry, and it was passionate. The lights slowly faded but Blair wasn't sure if it was really happening or just the dizzying effects of their tongue tango.

"Ouch, Blair, that hurts." He pulled back. "Damn. I think you broke the skin."

She looked around and realized the curtain had been drawn, but for how long? Mortified and a bit shaken, she shoved him away and hopped out of the carriage, careful not to look him in the eye.

"You're the only one who knew it all. It has to be you!" She accused as she flounced off.

"Blair, wait! I think…I think I know what's going on. It's Rachel who's been messing with you."

She froze, rigid. "What?"

"And, uh, we had sex in the costume closet. Do whatever you want with that. I'm done."

Clearly not the words she had been expecting to hear, Blair turned, speechless. She didn't know what to say and Humphrey's smug expression wasn't helping things.

"Look, I know it was wrong, but it happened. If it helps, I'm pretty disgusted with myself right now."

"You…and Miss Carr…actually…you really did have sex with her?" Why on earth was this one little fact bothering her so much? Why was she glossing over the fact that the perpetrator had been named? She should already be plotting her next move against her, not grilling the lonely boy from Brooklyn. But for inexplicable reason, she wanted to know more.

"You mean, tonight, right before the show? You two were in there, doing that? And then you kissed _me_?" She was incredulous, livid. Even so, she edged a bit closer to him

"Um, ours was just a stage kiss, Blair. I just needed you to shut up and get on with it. People were starting to stare because of your little stunt." He took a step toward her.

"My little stunt? What about your little stunt?! My god, Dan, you shoved your tongue down my throat an hour after you kissed that thing!" She propelled herself forward, finger wagging in his face

"As I recall, it was _you _who did the tongue shoving, Blair, not me. And why do you sound like a jealous girlfriend right now? I just gave you the key to taking her down. What's stopping you?" They were mere inches away from one another now.

What was stopping her? She had the power to ruin Miss Carr right here and now, and yet all she wanted to do was to fight with him. It was invigorating, exciting, even…titillating. Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the stage and into the hallway.

"What-Blair, where are we going?"

"To the costume closet, Humphrey. I'm going to show you how it should be done."

He took a deep breath, and allowed the tiniest of smirks to appear on his face.

"Ellen, you might be the most honest woman I've ever met."

She looked back at him and rolled her eyes, careful not to let him see the anticipation in them.

"Shut up, Humphrey." She yanked him through the door and slammed it closed with the heel of Ellen's boot.


	3. Shenanigans (S3)

**Prompt: ****_Dan/Blair snowed in at the loft with Nate/Serena and a lot of liquor._**

.

.

They'd exhausted his modest board game collection and watched just about every movie in the loft. Having only been stuck inside for a little over 24 hours, it was quite a feat to have covered such ground, but nonetheless, they were starting to get antsy. Nate and Serena were currently curled up in each other on the sofa while Dan and Blair sat on the floor on opposite ends pretending not to be uncomfortable with the arrangement. It had been easier to ignore the sounds behind them while the lights were out and The Godfather played in front of them, but without those distractions, both Blair and Dan were on the verge of going stark raving mad. For this reason, Dan had allowed Blair to serve up his dad's tequila that she had sniffed out, much to his chagrin. They were onto their third round of shots when Serena offered another game. "Truth or dare." Dan rolled his eyes, unconsciously taking his cue from a scowling Blair, and suggested that it was too juvenile.

"Please, not even a year out of high school and you two are suddenly too mature for a little harmless fun? Come on, I'll start. Ask me anything you want. I'll do it."

Blair narrowed her eyes, pointedly asked the infamous question, and was not at all surprised when she opted for a dare. "I dare you to call Rufus and confess your undying love for him." They all had a good laugh when Nate saved her from having to proposition her stepfather and did the deed himself. When it was his turn, Dan chose "Truth" and was forced to reluctantly confess that he had indeed fantasized about Diane Sawyer once or twice, all the while turning seven different shades of scarlet as he reclined on the rug. Being a daring man, Nate did as he was asked and spent the rest of the evening in his boxers after having run around in the street a couple of times in the snow. Serena was covering him in a blanket when he asked her best friend the question they'd all been hit with. Blair worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her brow furrowed in nervous concentration before finally answering, "Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss Dan?"

She gawked open mouthed at Nate for a moment before sputtering out a half hearted, unintelligible response and abruptly standing up to retreat to the kitchen. "This is a stupid game. I didn't even want to play in the first place!"

"Come on Blair, the rules are the rules, just answer the question."

She returned with another shot which she promptly tossed back before shutting her eyes and quietly mumbling, "Maybe." This was greeted with several raucous whoops and whistles, though for his part, Dan was just peering down into his glass, a suspicious grin spreading across the lower half of his face. The grin didn't last long though because Serena somehow bent the rules to her whim and he ended up on the chopping block again. Not inclined to reveal any more embarrassing secrets, he chose to participate in a dare, and nearly choked when she belted out, "I dare you to kiss Blair!" She and Nate dissolved into giggles, obviously well on the other side of sober, as he and Blair both froze, unsure of what to do or say next. "I don't think Blair really wants me to-"

"You have to, it's the rules, Dan!" Nate chimed in.

Dan glanced at Blair, who stiffened under his gaze, and shrugged as if to say, _the rules are the rules. _He stood up, walked over to her and took her hands, pulling her up so that she was level with him, the whole while mindful of her stare. She seemed nervous, apprehensive, and maybe…excited? He placed one hand on her lower back and one behind her neck and dipped her so quickly she yelped. It was cut off, however when his lips met hers and he kissed her so ardently that she couldn't help but bring her arms up around his neck and kiss him back. He slowly raised them both back up to a standing position, wiped a bit a smeared lip gloss from the side of her mouth, and turned around to ask, "Who's turn is it?" Blair sat down, stunned, and remained quiet and thoughtful for the rest of the evening. Every so often she caught Dan looking at her and briskly looking away as if he'd been caught. Curious. The game didn't last for much longer but no matter for there were many more laughs to be had, many more shots to be taken, and if Dan played his cards right, many more kisses to be shared.


	4. Happiness (5x15)

**Prompt: ****_Can you write one of your ficlets where dair don't get interrupted by Serena in 5.15?_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tell me what would make you happy, Dan."

Suddenly he's kissing her and she can't seem to bring herself to stop him. Perhaps it's because of his wounded eyes or the way he's running his fingers through her hair or maybe, just maybe, it's because she likes it. The space between them is miniscule, if it even exists at all, because his arm is tugging at her waist and pulling her closer. She feels his breath on her neck and it's all she can do to form a coherent thought much less try and understand what is happening here with her closest friend. He lifts his head and places a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his.

"You."

One small, three letter pronoun comes out of his mouth and everything changes. _You_. He doesn't have to say it again for once carried the weight of years of searching. Once said that Serena is no longer an option and hasn't been for quite some time. Once meant that she, Blair, has his heart to do with as she pleases. Once was a plea to kiss him again.

She lets it settle in and all the while he's looking at her, gauging her reaction, trying to interpret her every move. He's a bit nervous and his hand is shaking a little, though he's attempting to cover it up with bravado. Operating on instinct rather than rational thought, she takes his trembling hand in hers and weaves their fingers together. It's a nice fit, snug but not tight, and it curls around hers just so. She brings their entwined fingers up to inspect them.

"Really Humphrey, you should consider getting a manicure. Your cuticles look positively primeval."

This elicits a smile from him followed by a gentle squeeze at the waist of her ruby hued gown, which only serves to further the rational thought problem. She licks her lips and leans up to him but is stopped short when he pulls back.

"Wait. Don't you have anything to say? Are you…I mean…what do you think about what I said?"

In classic Dan fashion, he's over thinking the moment and everything comes crashing to a halt. She releases his fingers and crosses her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?"

This catches him off guard and his voice is elevated when he answers, "Well I was hoping you might respond to the declaration of love I just gave you!"

Her sharp intake of breath is audible and he realizes his mistake too late. He's used the lumbering "L" word and there isn't any taking it back so he just rolls with it. Softly, he lays it all out for her to see. "I was just wondering how you feel about what I said. That's all. If you need some time to think about it, I understand. I don't mean to pressure you."

But she doesn't need any time. She makes him happy, and he possibly even loves her. It's new and exciting but it's almost as if it's always been there lying dormant just beneath the surface because as soon as he uttered that pronoun she knew that the same was true for her. Her Dan, charming, wonderful Dan is the one person who challenges her and respects her and takes care of her…and the one person who might be able to do the impossible.

"I want you to ask the same thing of me."

He looks confused briefly before quietly stating, "Tell me what would make you happy, Blair."

She doesn't say anything at first, simply leans up and places a soft kiss on his mouth, followed by a simple pronoun.


	5. Proposal (post S5)

**Prompt: ****_Dan proposes to Blair._**

He had known that it would be a long shot. Rufus tried to talk him out of it for fear of Dan's reaction to a rejection of this caliber. Her not accompanying him to Rome to go galavanting after Chuck Bass had been hard enough on him. "She's not ready, Dan. You're setting yourself up for more heartache." He'd managed to push the words aside until now, but as he stood paralyzed at the bottom of the steps, he could hear Rufus' voice repeating the warning over and over, zapping any remaining courage. "What am I doing here?"

He turned and started down the long driveway leading away from Harold and Roman's estate, cursing himself for being such a fool. If his heart was in pieces, at least his dignity would remain in tact.

"Dan?"

Her voice stopped his retreat. So he would have to face her after all. His heart pounding in her ears, he turned around and gave her a lopsided grin. "I was in the neighborhood."

He watched her as she studied him carefully, her eyes surveying his every movement, and was astounded when the confusion in her features was abruptly replaced with poised nonchalance, as if she'd been on the cusp of a decision quickly made. With aplomb, she descended the steps and hooked her arm into his. She studied her fingernails as she spoke. "I was about to head out to lunch. Care to join me?"

He was so stunned by her casual manner, that he dropped the small box that had been in his grip from the moment he'd gotten onto the train. They both looked down at the item as it tumbled over once in the grass and froze. She knew what it was at a glance and he knew that she knew and there was no going back now.

"Blair, I can explain. I just…I got this stupid idea into my head that this was my last chance. I don't, I mean, I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it. I know you're with Chuck. I know that. I don't want to seem disrespectful to you, but, I can't…I can't help but wonder if…if you miss me." He separated himself from her so he wouldn't have to look his humiliation in the face. "I'm an idiot."

"I'm not with Chuck."

He looked up and she shook her head and was she smiling at him?

"We tried for a couple of weeks but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I'm not with Chuck." Her eyes darted to the item on the ground. She took a deep breath, as if the sight of the box were giving her strength. "I made a mistake. I chose wrong, Dan. I should never have gone to him. I should never have abandoned you."

Her words were a salve. Tentatively, he reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair from her cheek and gradually leaned in to embrace her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He kissed her sweetly then bent down to retrieve the box. She looked away briefly and spotted Harold and Roman in the upstairs window unashamedly gawking at them and sporting the most ridiculous grins. Indignant, she was about to launch into a full on rant when she discovered that Dan was down on one knee, wearing his heart on his sleeve and the most beautiful diamond in his hand. She gasped. She couldn't help it.

"Blair Waldorf, I've never known anyone quite like you. You're smart, driven, passionate, beautiful. You're exhilarating and exhausting at the same time and I wouldn't have it any other way. You've made my life distinctive, exceptional even and you've inspired me to become a person I can be proud of. You can crush me with a word or lift me up with a glance. I cherish every single moment spent with you. You're worth it and I love you." He cleared his throat.

Never one to openly cry, she hurriedly swiped the tears from her cheeks and chuckled nervously. "Leave it to a Humphrey to make me listen to a sappy discourse before getting to the good part." But her face didn't match the tease in her words. In fact, he was certain he'd never seen her look so happy, so alive.

"Will you marry me?"

She pulled him up to her level and spoke clearly so as not to be misunderstood. "Yes. I will marry you." She then grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him so fervently that he almost dropped the ring again, but she was already wrapping her hand around his to prevent that very thing from happening. As they broke apart, she simply couldn't mask the excitement in her voice. "Now let's see this ring."


	6. Angst (S6)

**Prompt: ****_Dan and Blair share an angsty kiss while he's staying at her penthouse._**

.

.

He's dreading the return to pick up his things. She's privy to his sins now, it's all out in the open and there really is no going back. There's a sort of sweet relief mingling with his despair, but it's not much of a comfort all things considered.

When he arrives, the lights are out and no one is home so he takes no care to conceal his footsteps. He quickly shoves his clothes into the duffel and he's packing up his toothbrush when he hears her. It's faint, but he would recognize that whimper anywhere. It stops him cold and he leans against the counter for support. Regret and anger course through his veins simultaneously because obviously Chuck has gone and made her cry and he can't do anything to help her. She doesn't even want to see him. _I'd rather be with no one than with you._ Her words echo in his mind, bouncing around and ricocheting off of every thought, tainting even his happiest memories of her. He has to get out of there before she hears him so he sweeps the rest of his toiletries into his bag and heads for the stairs. He's almost to the elevator when he hears it, hears her.

"Wait."

And there's nothing he can do but to obey; he's compelled to do it because despite the circumstances, he still loves her and wants her to be happy. He turns around and there she is at the top of the stairs, an echo of just a few hours ago when the night had been overflowing with possibilities. This time she's in pajamas, not evening wear, but she looks the same; inspired, wary, beautiful. It occurs to him how very Shakespearean this moment is and he's struck with the desire to climb the railing and confess his affections, but he shoves it back into place underneath his indignation and hurt pride, and he waits for the tongue lashing.

"You're going."

"Yeah, I think I got it all but if I left something, I'll send someone else to get it."

She stares at him through puffy eyes and screws up her face. She starts shaking her head and he thinks the shouting will come now but all she does is grab the bannister and continue to shake her head.

"I never wanted to get to this point with you. How did it even happen? Me kicking you out, you sending other people over so we don't have to face each other? It's wrong."

She's voiced everything he's been feeling and it makes him feel justified but at the same it cuts him because regardless of regret or want, it's all still happening. He drops his bag and carefully makes his way up to her, his eyes darting between her face and the floor. She won't look at him, of course, and she's leery of him but she can't bring herself to tell him to turn around or even to move. She's white knuckling the railing and her muscles start to ache from the intensity of her grip, but she can't relax, won't let go. He reaches out to unhook her fingers and at first she won't allow it, but it's so familiar and so comforting that he is able to pry them all loose before he takes her hands in his.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Blair."

Her eyes search his to see if there is truth behind his words, but it's sort of foggy because she can't read him like she used to. He gazes back, pleading with her to consider another option than the one they've written for themselves. It appears she's considering as she leans in and presses her lips to his and brings her arms around his waist. His fingers slide up her throat and they kiss as if they've condensed all of their feelings into this one act. It's overwhelming and painful and good. He tastes salt and doesn't have to open his eyes to know that she's crying, or maybe he is. There is so much hope in this one feat, this kiss, and he lets himself live there for a moment. Abruptly, she pulls away and gives him a soft peck on the cheek. She doesn't let go, not right away, and her voice shakes as she speaks.

"Yes it does."

And that's that. They've been teetering on the edge of two attainable futures and she's tired of it. She makes the decision and walks back into her room, leaving him stunned and alone. As he watches her disappear, he sees a glimpse of their futures in which they are constantly climbing back up onto that ledge only to come crashing down on opposite sides nearly every time. He thinks that perhaps it's a gift from a higher power, allowing him to see and know how fruitless it would be to hold on to her. But then again, he never was a man of faith.

He turns and descends the stairs, maybe for the last time, and walks into the elevator, taking no care to conceal his footsteps.


	7. Affair (post S6)

**Prompt: ****_Dan and Blair having an affair (post S6)_**

**_._**

**_._**

It started because Serena was always away on location and Chuck was always away on business. It was innocent enough at first; two friends meeting up for coffee, going to see a film, having dinner. There was no touching, of that she made sure, but there was the occasional untoward glance or lingering stare. The first time he placed his hand on her back she nearly choked on her popcorn. After that, they decided to skip the date and just go home. Together.

It started because she had a good memory. Blair ripped at his shirt and insisted they stay on the elevator. He conceded only after her lips grazed his collarbone rendering him senseless. Some things are hard to forget.

It started because his brain hadn't felt so stimulated in years. "Waldorf, you are infuriating. You would argue with a brick wall!" "You only say that because I happen to have a more informed opinion on Eugene O'Neal than you do. Really Dan, you're so transparent." Her firey retorts were becoming the highlight of his days.

It started because they both longed to be happy. They snuck away to the Hamptons one weekend and spent 50% of their time snuggled up in the hammock. They spent 25% of it laughing at each other, 15% doing unsavory things to one another, and the last 10% just being together. It wasn't difficult to figure out how to solve the equation.

It started because despite everything, they loved each other. He didn't have to tell her, she already knew. She waited until they were completely sober and not engaged in any kind of physical bonding one night before telling him that the feeling was mutual.

It started because it had never stopped.


	8. I Love You (post S6)

**Prompt: ****_Blair tells Dan she loves him for the first time._**

**_._**

**_._**

"I'll be right back, hon." Blair excused herself from her seat in the buzzing Broadway theatre and headed straight for the bar. Her palms were sweating, her head was pounding, and she was having trouble focusing on the play. She needed a drink. Badly. Her doctor had given her the all clear so she knew she wasn't sick, though she'd had more than one bout of nausea in the last week. As she seated herself on the stool, she was halfway convinced that she was a hypochondriac and it was all in her head.

"Vodka tonic, please."

The bartender flashed her a sly grin and set to work making her drink. As she waited, her mind began to wander back to the man she'd left inside the theater. She and Dan had only recently gotten involved again, though they'd reconciled almost a year ago. It had started slowly; a coffee date here and there, maybe a dinner. She'd let him make every move and eventually they both began to realize that their friendship was more romantic than their actual current relationships. They both ended them soon after and fairly easily, though Dan's girlfriend had put up a bit of a fight but it made no difference. He was a goner the minute Blair had walked back into his life.

_Clink. _She picked up the glass and brought it to her lips but was distracted by the bartender's shameless ogling of her breasts. He didn't linger because of the glare she sent his direction, and she resumed her pondering. She was used to getting male attention, and usually loved it, but for some reason it really bothered her tonight.

It hit her just as she took her first sip. She slammed the drink down on the counter, receiving several disapproving looks, and exited the bar in search of a bathroom. She ducked in and out of the crowd until she spotted it around the corner from the merchandise table.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you'd left me."

"Dan!"

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding. You okay?"

She felt, literally felt her heart racing. He was starting to get worried about her but she couldn't yet vocalize what was troubling her. She wasn't yet able to put into words what had been pestering her every waking moment of the last week, so she did the only thing she could. She hugged him. Actually, she grabbed him but the sentiment was communicated. He gently squeezed the crazy girl nestled between his arms and rested his chin on her head. "What's gotten in to you?" he chuckled.

"I lahve yumou—!" She blurted incoherently into his suit coat.

He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What did you say?"

Taking a deep breath, "Sorry, I was a little frazzled and it just sort of exploded out of me. It's just that I…I just figured it out. I think it's been coming on for a long time, but I finally understand what's been bothering me. I know why I've been feeling so out of sorts." She threw her hands up. "I'm in love!"

His warm eyes bore into her. "Do I know the guy?"

She punched his arm. "Yeah, I'd say so. But hang on. I need to do this again." She pulled away, positioning herself a couple feet in front of him and cleared her throat. "I, Blair Waldorf, love Dan Humphrey. Then, taking his hand she added, "I love you. And I'm an idiot for not realizing it sooner but there you have it. I guess I'm an idiot."

He smiled down at her. "I'm an idiot too."


	9. Teeny Tiny Tales (S1-post S6)

**A/N: This group of ficlets were too small to justify a new chapter individually so I lumped them all together here. They're also in chronological order. I still have a ton of prompts left to write in my inbox so drop me a review and let me know if you want me to post any more of them here!**

**Prompt: ****_Dair, Season 1_**

"If you tell anyone about our little joint venture Humphrey, so help me God, I will permanently delete you from the social-sphere ensuring you stay well on your way to becoming an irrelevant social pariah," Blair briefly lifted her head from the blog they'd been engrossed in for the past three hours to berate an unsuspecting Dan, "do you understand?" She had his collar in her grip and her face was close enough to his that be became confused as to whether she wanted to threaten him or kiss him, or perhaps both. "Cool your jets, Waldorf, or I just might get the wrong idea here, and remember that I have just as much to lose as you have." He countered with cheek as she finished typing in the self appointed moniker, _XOXO, Gossip Girl_.

.

.

**Prompt: ****_Dair in NYU_**

They fled Dorota's wedding in a flurry of giggles and champagne amidst a downpour with nary a destination in mind. Blair shrieked in a mixture delight and distress as a smattering of droplets splashed her face creating black mascara rivulets all down her cheeks. Dan immediately stripped himself of his suit coat and covered the both of them as best he could as they ran down the slick Manhattan pavements, hoping the rain wouldn't put a damper on the rest of their evening. His fears were put to rest as she peered up at him through water beaded lashes, eyes bright and electric and dangerous.

.

.

**Prompt: **_**Dair, Valentines**__**Day**_

Getting into her room had been the easy part. Dorota left the door unlocked at the prearranged time and he had walked right in. The difficult part had been finding a convincing enough distraction for Blair. Luckily, Eleanor had stepped in and taken her shoe shopping, knowing full well that it would give Dan sufficient time to execute his plan. The flowers had taken him a bit longer than anticipated because he was simply not gifted when it came to floral arranging and there were vases bursting with large amounts of peonies, hyacinth, and some other bloom Dan couldn't pronounce in every available space. Being something of a tech wiz he had no trouble setting up the projector if you discounted the fact that he dropped the massive screen once in the lobby and two times on the way up the Waldorf staircase. Dorota had taken care of the champagne and the chocolate dipped fruit, even going so far as to place a small refrigerator beside her bed temporarily. She had the foresight to cover the appliance with a delicate silk cloth knowing Miss Blair would appreciate her attempt to mask the eyesore now chilling in her bedroom. As Dan placed the conversation hearts on her pillow, Dorota cringed but said nothing because if Miss Blair knew what was good for her, she would overlook the candy crumbles left behind on her pillowcase by the compressed sugar pieces spelling out "I love you", and see what pains he had gone to today to make her feel special. And when she returned, new Manolos in hand, Miss Blair did know what was good for her. So much so that she merely glanced at the stack of old movies on the bed before swiping them clear off the sheets and pulling him down with her. They would get to the films eventually, but Katharine Hepburn and Jimmy Stewart would have to wait until she could make him feel just as special as she did in that moment.

.

.

**Prompt: ****_Dair after MET Steps_**

The rest of the day was spent doing very cliché couply things like walking down the street hand in hand and sharing a milkshake. He even went so far as to prepare a picnic basket for them chocked full of all her favorite things to eat, and lazed the remainder of the afternoon staring up at the clouds in the middle of central park. As he twirled the ends of her hair she was still going on about the ridiculousness of her puffy pink dress yet she made no attempt to go home and change clothes. She carried the tiara in her handbag and pulled it out periodically to examine it, taking great care not to damage it.

"We'd better get going. It's getting late."

She rolled over and groaned but made no complaints. Not today.

"Alright. If you say so."

He stood up then extended his hand to help her up.

"May I assist you, milady?"

She sat up and smirked. As he pulled her to her feet, her thoughts settled on a daydream she's been indulging in several minutes ago.

"Milady, huh? Well, aren't you the chivalrous one today?"

And he was. He'd treated her like a queen all day, like a true lady. It was enough to make her wonder if maybe she felt something for him that she hadn't realized was there. Something stronger than she was quite ready to admit. Maybe she wanted to feel like a lady for the rest of her life.

Her mind drifted back to her daydream.

Yes, perhaps she did want this, him, for the rest of her life. But tonight she would be no lady, of that she was sure.

.

.

**Prompt:**_** DB at Dan and Serena's wedding**_

She watched, features frozen into a smile as Serena took her place beside him, all sunshine and joy, and reminded herself that this was the way it was supposed to turn out. All was right with the world, kismet and what not, because the lonely boy from Brooklyn had finally tamed his unattainable conquest. Yes, everything was in order as she stepped into her own designated position on the other side of him, his best man, or woman as the case may be. Yet she felt ill at ease, unsettled. It was only after the minister proclaimed them husband and wife and told him to kiss his bride that she started to feel like she might be sick. She excused herself from the bridal party and ran in search of a restroom causing numerous heads to turn but not caring as the realization that they'd all made a terrible mistake hit her violently in the gut.

.

.

**Prompt:** **_Dan and Blair right before his wedding with Serena._**

"I don't…I don't think I can go through with this!" His hands raked through his impeccably styled hair, ruining nearly all of Blair's hard work. Irritated, she grabbed his wrists and pulled them sharply to his sides. Even as frazzled as he was, he knew better than to try and wrench himself free.

"You listen to me. You can go through with this. You can and you will."

"But I'm still not sure if I want to ma-" She quieted him with the tip of a finger on his lips and perhaps it was just a coincidence, but he felt his body relax at her touch, the tension somewhat alleviated.

"We've all worked too hard and for too long to get here for you to, no, don't interrupt me, for you to throw it all away now. So in five minutes time, you are going to walk into that room and put a smile on your face, and say I do. And after, when you start to feel like this again, for those days will come, I promise you that you can come to me. You'll always have me."

She was a breath away, his firey muse, and her piercing gaze spoke of steadfast bonds and enduring affection, of strength and an unrelenting sadness. He filled his lungs.

"Alright. If you can do it, so can I."

.

.

**Prompt: ****_Dair in paris_**

Panicked and thinking he had missed her, his eyes scanned the crowded street again for the petite brunette in the red dress. His heart lodged in his throat when he finally spotted her harassing a waiter about the contents of her steaming cup and looking thoroughly exasperated. He stopped to stare, briefly mesmerized, then removed the ring from his left hand, unobserved by passersby as he made a beeline for what could be the greatest entanglement of his life.

**.**

**.**

**Prompt: ****_Dair honeymoon_**

He takes her to a castle because where else would he take her? It's not technically a castle, but a boutique hotel modeled after one and tucked away in the Bavarian mountains. They do, however, have a spectacular view of Neuschwanstein, which brings to mind fairytales and princesses, and it couldn't have been more perfect if she had planned it all herself. She doesn't tell him this but merely nods in approval, though the sparkle in her eyes betrays her delight. They dance on the terrace and they drink champagne and laugh as he steps on the hem of another guest's gown. They are young and carefree and alive. Everything is beautifully vivid, is vibrant and full of life. As they stumble back to their suite, they stop occasionally to kiss in the shadows, their minds on things other than castles and cakes. They make love that night as they've done many times before but it's new, almost surreal, for nothing prepares them for the feeling of sharing that experience with your spouse. With your husband, with your wife. Afterwards, she curls her toes against his calves and he curls his arm around her waist. She talks about their plans for tomorrow while he smells her shampoo and thinks about their plans for forever. It's a perfect moment, one they think could never be rivaled, and yet the same thought occurs to them the next night and the one after that and the one after that. And the years after that too. But in that moment, they tingle with the excitement of a brand new level of happiness, a moment of bonded bliss forged by spoken vows, and adoration, and curled toes.


	10. Closure (post S6)

**Prompt: ****_Dan and Blair have a sort of closure._**

**_._**

**_._**

She watched him for twenty minutes before he even noticed she was there. The party was in full swing; the music blared, the cocktails were in abundance, and the schmoozing would have made a politician proud. It was the sort of affair he would have found deplorable two years ago, and yet here it was drinking it all in. It wasn't as if he'd never been in the spotlight before, he had just never seemed to enjoy it before he unmasked himself as a notorious chronicler of Upper East Side scandal. Or perhaps he did enjoy it before his current fifteen minutes, and was simply a good actor. She would never know.

His entourage of assistants and publicists hovered nearby while he charmed the head of his publishing house with some tale or another. It was enough to make her want to retch. The very idea that Dan Humphrey required a person to pick up his dry cleaning and set up his dinner appointments for him was so supremely disappointing. It went against everything he always stood for, but then again, all of that had been a lie. The thought was a punch in the gut and it sent her searching for the exit.

She dialed her driver and headed out of the ballroom toward the elevators, but one of her heels caught in a crack in the floor delaying her escape. It took her six attempts to dislodge the shoe, during which time she caught the attention of several onlookers. An older gentlemen gave her a concerned look and asked her if she needed help getting home which was a bit disconcerting because she hadn't really had that much to drink. Or maybe she had; she had lost count when she'd spotted Dan enter the party with a tall red head on his arm. The woman seemed to be a professional acquaintance because her singular task for the evening had been to introduce him around to various pretentious looking somebodies who would undoubtedly be impressed that he had managed to snag a woman like her.

Blair waved the older man off citing a dizzy spell and opted to carry her shoes the rest of the way. She pushed the button and to her immense relief, she heard the tell tale ding almost immediately. However, before she could step foot into the box, she heard her name being called from behind. Sighing, she turned, expecting to see a business acquaintance but was instead greeted with the inscrutable face of one Dan Humphrey.

"Were you going to ignore me all night?" He joked, although something about his tone suggested he was actually a little offended by the prospect.

"You seemed pretty busy. I didn't want to interrupt, what with all of the important contacts you were making. I suppose you find that rude?"

"Well, no, I just thought you might say hello or something."

"I didn't realize we were back to dispensing pleasantries. Remind me again why I would bother feigning a friendship with the person who has been exploiting my every mistake and heartache for all of New York to see for the last seven years?" She let that hang in the air between them for a moment before turning briskly back to the open elevator doors...which were now closed. As she furiously punched the button again, she heard a chuckle come from behind her that made her blood boil. She whipped around and stuck a freshly manicured finger in his face.

"I don't see what there is to laugh about in all of this, Dan!"

Both of his hands went up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa. I'm not laughing at _all of this_," he gestured between them, "but you're awfully cute when you get angry."

"Don't be coy with me. I know who you really are."

"That's good because there are not many people who can say that."

"That wasn't a compliment, Humphrey! I know better than anyone that you are a social climbing pariah who uses and manipulates people to get what you want. You'll do anything; stalk people, fake friendships, sleep with women and tell them you love them. You're despicable. I know everyone else has forgiven you and even applauded you, but I don't. I won't."

His face fell. All pretense was pushed aside as he put his hands in his pockets, bringing to mind the guy she once knew and cared about very much.

"I never used you. At least, not in the way you're implying."

She balked. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that yes, you provided me something that I needed so I guess in way a did use you. But it wasn't malicious and it wasn't to propel my social status or career. And you gave it freely, willingly. It was, rather, you were," he choked a bit on the word, struggling to get it out, "salvation."

His words were met with silence.

Something about the way his feet shifted uncomfortably and the way he wouldn't look her in the eye told her that this was a rare moment of vulnerability for him. She'd seen it plenty of times before when they had been each other's closest confidantes, but not once since they'd broken up. Except that they had never really broken up and the thought made her cringe for some reason.

"I wasn't your salvation, Dan. I was simply a brief respite from your nefarious dealing with the Upper East Side. I wasn't special, just honest."

His eyes widened. "So you believe me? When we were together, it was real. It was more real than anything I've ever felt in my entire life. And I miss it. I miss you, Blair." Reaching for her hands, he murmured, "I miss us."

Soft. His hands were soft and warm. She had loved holding hands with Dan because of this simple fact. They had always made her feel so safe without being overbearing. They were a support rather than a crutch. But now, aside from the pleasantness of their warmth, they also smothered. She slipped her hands out of his and looked around to see if anyone had seen.

"Need I remind you that I'm married now? You can't do things that like. It isn't proper."

"Is that the only reason you object? Because it isn't proper?"

"No, I...I don't want you to touch me." She swallowed. "It hurts too much."

Visually affronted at her words, he retracted his hands and shoved them firmly in his pockets again.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I never wanted to hurt you. You were the one that I wanted to shield from all of this. I wanted you to be free. But I was selfish and angry and I let my pain dictate my actions. If I could take it all back-"

"Don't lie to me. You wouldn't take it back. I _know_ you, remember? Besides, look where you are now. You've got it all; fame, money, notoriety, and a promising career ahead of you. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and chose his next words carefully.

"It was what I wanted, initially. But none of it is worth losing you."

There it was, the truth. His new world was exciting but it was also a burden, like some dog and pony show. As she inspected him further, the strain in his voice and the tremble in his lips told her so much about his pain and the weight he carried. As much as he tried to hide it from everyone else, he wouldn't with her. He was miserable.

She began to sense that familiar cramping sensation in her throat that signaled the impending tears. Aggressively blinking to keep them at bay, she had the overwhelming urge to take him in her arms and hold on for dear life. She didn't hug him though, she couldn't. She merely gave him the smallest of smiles and attempted to soothe him as best as her pride would allow.

"Well, nonetheless, you will no doubt be very successful. At least you have that." It wasn't sufficient, but it would have to do because everything in her was screaming retreat. "Now, I really must get going." She turned and walked onto the elevator that had finally arrived. It was indeed time to go, but something felt off about her farewell. Something wasn't quite right. There was a step that needed to be taken and she was the only one who was able to take it. She glanced over her shoulder and casually offered him the world.

"You know, I still don't have anyone to go to Film Forum with me. I'm not saying tomorrow, or next week, but someday maybe we could accidentally run into each other there. On purpose."

His face lit up and somehow he was lighter. Somehow, she'd offered him respite again. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw the beginnings of that signature Humphrey smirk on his face as the doors slid shut in front of hers.


	11. Baby Makes Three (S4)

**Prompt: _Dan is the father of Blair's baby at the end of season 4_**

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, calming her ragged nerves. It would do no good to come unglued at this point; nothing would change. A panic attack would only delay the inevitable. Drinking her french roast did something for her state of mind so she focused on the singular task of sipping and swallowing, sipping and swallowing.

As he walked through the door of their favorite local haunt, she was struck by how cavalier he seemed. Of course, he had no reason not to be as he had no idea what she was about to unload on him. But it irked her all the same. He should just know, shouldn't he, given the gravity of the situation? Surely her voice had betrayed her true intention for asking him to meet her. He'd gotten so good at reading her lately.

But no, he obviously hadn't picked up on her news else he wouldn't have winked as he sat down across from her. He would have reached for her hand and asked how she was feeling rather than immediately absorbing himself in the menu. Perhaps he also might've told her that he was willing to do whatever he had to to make this easier on her. She found she quite liked that idea.

"I think I'll have what she's having." He flirted as he gestured toward Blair and handed his menu to the poor, charmed waitress. Blair raised a singular eyebrow in a show of disapproval.

"What? Yours looks good."

Sometimes he could be so daft. A sigh and an eye roll followed his remark.

"Look, I've hardly been seated for two minutes and you're already giving me grief, Waldorf. What gives?"

"Nothing."

He looked at her, trying to decipher the one word response, then gave up and looked away. The waitress returned with his coffee in record time and flashed him a toothy grin, lingering far too long for Blair's liking.

"Thank you," she leaned closer to inspect the plain girl's name tag, "_Melanie_. That'll be all." Melanie reluctantly obliged but not before shooting Blair a fake smile.

"You don't have to be rude. She was just doing her job."

"I'm sorry. Is it her job to ogle her customers?"

He smirked. "Why? You jealous?"

"God, no. I just prefer efficient service to drooling."

Something about the way he smiled into his coffee as he sipped told her that he didn't believe her. No matter, she didn't have time for all of that. She had other business to attend to.

"Do you think you could set your giant ego aside for five minutes so that we can discuss something?"

She heard the clink of his mug as it went straight to the table and watched as his eyes darted to her face. After a thorough inspection, his brow furrowed, all worry and concern. It seemed that he hadn't lost his ability to read her.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dan, calm down. No one's hurt and everything's fine. Well, sort of. I'm not sure if _everything_ is fine, but..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because she was assaulted with a tightening in her throat. The tears started to form before she could get a handle on them. If she spoke, it would come out as a croak and that would make this moment infinitely worse.

"Blair. What's wrong?" He laid his hand over hers in an effort to soothe but it only agitated things further. She shuddered at his touch and released the sob that had been building.

"I have some-something to-to tell you." He was kneeling before her now and had both if her hands clasped tightly in his.

"Blair, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's happening."

She took several calming breaths before finally meeting his eyes and whispering, "I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air, not penetrating for some time. It was as if they carried meaning but only in some far off fictional tale, not in the real story of his actual life. He relaxed his grip and looked at her imploringly, wanting to understand but not quite ready to deal with the implications.

"I'm pregnant, Dan. And...and it's yours."

The sledgehammer fell, knocking him from his trance. _It's yours_. It sounded foreign to his ears. _It's yours. _

"Say something, Dan. I'm freaking out here!"

"I don't know what to...I'm just...shocked."

"Tell me about it."

This elicited a slight chuckle from both of them bringing some much needed relief into the charged atmosphere. Her hands were still in his and he opened up his palms to examine them. Small and dainty, and shaking a bit, he noted that they fit nicely inside of his.

"So, you're saying that you're pregnant." Nod. "And it's mine." Nod. "But we only, I mean, that is to say, it was just that one time, so how could this have happened?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Surely you took a health course in high school."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that it's surprising. That's all." He stood and ran a hand through his hair then looked at her. "Wow. This is unbelievable. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, but I will be. I'm still processing. I just wanted you to know. And Dan, I don't expect anything from you. I know what happened between us was a one time thing, a foolish drunken mistake."

He stopped at her words, slightly affronted.

"I don't know that I'd go that far. We both seemed to enjoy it. I know I did. So don't call it a mistake. And furthermore, I want to be involved. I want to help. You're my," He paused to gauge her reaction thus far, not sure if he should continue. Her expression must have given him some amount of assurance so her continued. "You're my best friend. I'd never abandon you, especially at a time like this."

They were exactly the words she had been waiting to hear. She leapt from her chair and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms securely around his neck in a distinctly_ un_friendly manner.


	12. The Alley (S5)

**Prompt: ****_Dan and Blair in the alley_**

"...great things grow in Brooklyn."

Her eyes widen and a bubble of laughter erupts from her very core. She is used to the feeling at this point, but it takes her by surprise all the same. She can't remember laughing so much in one evening in years and it feels oh so good. Dan Humphrey is funny.

He grabs her hand and pulls her into a nearby alley; his intention is clear. It is the first time she has _ever_ considered doing this in an alley behind a bar, in Brooklyn, no less. However, it had also been the first time she had considered the bathroom of the aforementioned bar as an acceptable locale, and she had quite liked that. And the elevator had been...delicious. Dan Humphrey is naughty.

The first thing he does is take her face in his hands and kiss the ever loving fire out of her, or into her rather, and it leaves her breathless. Those same hands manage to close some sort of thin barrier between them and the rest of New York, then snake their way inside of her coat and around her waist. They are already pulling at her dress before she maneuvers the two of them against a brick wall and into the shadows. He's suckling her neck all the while, whispering the most wickedly indecent things every time his mouth approaches her ear.

"You're behaving badly, Humphrey."

He responds by sliding a hand up her dress and yanking her to him by the small of her back. His nimble fingers trail up her spine, eliciting a small gasp from her. Dan Humphrey is talented.

Zippers are unzipped, stockings come down, hands are _everywhere_ and there is a flurry of activity behind the thin barrier that no one seems to notice save for an elderly couple who keep on walking, assuming it's just a small scuffle between kids, or perhaps just their imagination.

There is a moment when he has her pressed against the wall, leg hitched around his waist, bodies interlocked and he looks directly into her eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. She thinks he might spout Lord Byron at her. He doesn't, of course, just keeps staring into her, simultaneously making her mind swoon and her body melt. Being with Dan is intense.

When she reaches that moment, she emits a mewl and his eyes widen. Her entire body shakes with the release and she collapses against his lean frame. Only then does he remove his eyes from hers for he can't control himself any longer and he grips her tightly. They are a mangled heap of heaving bodies and neither of them has ever felt more alive. With a breath, she gently pushes him away so she can ready herself for the outside world again. He helps her button her coat and brushes a stray hair from her face.

"You amaze me."

Dan is quite the romantic.

She smiles and hooks her arm through his as he slides the barrier out of the way. They continue their stroll through Brooklyn as if they haven't just committed a most scandalous act, and no one is the wiser. It's their secret and they savor it so much that it will likely happen again before the night is out.

Dan Humphrey...is hers.


	13. It's My Party (3x02)

**Prompt: ****_Dan and Blair get drunk at the party in 3x02 and leave it together. _**

Blair Waldorf was without a doubt the most frustrating individual he'd ever had to deal with. She'd had the audacity to ask for his help tonight when all she really wanted was an in so she could wreak havoc on yet another nemesis, and still he couldn't help feeling lenient toward her. She sat alone in a dark corner on the roof and stared out at the unsuspecting masses with a slight snarl adorning lip. He'd known her long enough to understand that though she did indeed disapprove of the mundane partygoers, the snarl had more to do with a pointed dislike of self than anything else. It was her first line of defense and she was putting up a strong front.

"You want a beer?" He handed her the plastic cup without waiting for a response essentially forcing her to take it from him. She yanked it out his hand, sloshing a few drops into her blouse.

"Great. Look what you've done."

"What I've done? Get your eyes examined, Waldorf. This one's all on you."

She sneered up at him. "Are we talking about the beer or my social exile?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you might want something to drink after your rough night."

"It was only rough because of you. Because you have a severe mental handicap and refuse to see Georgina for what she is."

"Oh, I know exactly what, or who she is. I just don't choose to hold it against her. There's someone else at this party I feel that way about as well."

Avoiding his gaze, she downed the entire contents of her cup without so much as a blink, making her seem a bit nervous. Interesting. Dan did the same with his and offered to get them refills. When he returned, she seemed to have regained some of her usual flair for she wasted no time in insulting him.

"I don't need any pity from you, of all people. I used you, you humiliated me. Let's just call it even and move on. The last thing I want is some sniveling Brooklynite with a delayed act of conscience hovering over me." She took the drink and stayed put, as did he. They sat like that for some time, until the party started to wind down and the crowd started to dwindle. They had accrued an impressive collection of empty plastic cups in assorted colors that Dan was currently fashioning into a pyramid. With a swift kick, Blair demolished his creation, sending the cups clattering loudly across the blacktop. She snickered unabashedly at his displeased expression.

"Sorry, Dan. It was an accident. Scouts honor." She slurred while struggling to place two fingers in the air.

"You're an irritating drunk. And since when do you call me Dan?"

"What's wrong with that? It_ is_ your name."

"Yeah, but you never call me by my first name. It's always Humphrey or loser or pond scum. Something like that." He was having trouble focusing on her because she was moving too quickly. Her shoulders were shaking and her head kept bobbing up and down. She was_ laughing, _genuinely laughing at his humor. This was a first and he was more than a little startled to discover he enjoyed the bell-like sounds coming from her mouth.

"Well, _pond scum_, how does it feel to know that you've officially dethroned me? Hmm?" A strand of her hair was hanging haphazardly over her right eye covering her severely arched eyebrow and softening the menacing look she was giving him. Without thought he reached out and brushed it behind her ear.

"I haven't dethroned you. You're always going to lead. It's who you are." His hand lingered around her ear then rested on her collarbone. "I just wish you'd focus your efforts on something other than hierarchy and domination. Because I think you could be something great."

She searched his face for what felt like an eternity, and finally looked away, letting her gaze settle on something far off.

"What do you know about it?" Sadness cloaked her question.

For some inexplicable reason, he felt for her in that moment, _really_ felt for her. It was most likely because of her uninhibited state, but she was disrobed of her persona that she wore for the rest of the world. This was no queen, no mean girl, but merely a girl who appeared to be just as lost as the rest of the poor souls wandering around them. He followed her gaze and wondered what it was that she saw. An unclear future perhaps, or one riddled with self doubt and disappointment. It was startling. His instincts were telling him to comfort her, to touch her. After everything she'd done tonight, she'd somehow managed to get him thinking about her welfare. He probably shouldn't have been surprised by this, however. He'd always held a soft spot for the girl. She was fascinating.

"I've never known anyone like you. You're smart and driven, you're cunning and ruthless, and yet you're still vulnerable and compassionate when you need to be. Of course you're going to do things, great things." He had to tell himself multiple times not to touch her, to keep his hands to himself, which was difficult because it was in his nature to be close with the people he cared about. To share space with them, be intimately connected. And he had to admit that he did in fact care about Blair.

She shifted uncomfortably and knocked a few stray cups around with her feet, turning in to face him. She wavered a little and used his knee to steady herself.

"Do you really think that, or are you just feeling sorry for me?"

"I don't blow smoke for anyone."

Her hand still on his knee, she cut her eyes up to his and peered closely, transfixed.

"You're an enigma, pond scum." She followed the observation by leaning in and brushing her lips lightly against his.

A jolt. Electricity. It sparked at his mouth and shot through the rest of his body in waves. She pulled back to determine his reaction and the energy remained, connecting them by an unseen force. He grunted at the loss of contact and gave his hands permission to finally reach out and touch her. His arms gently grabbed hers and he pulled her close. They stared at one another, surmising each other's expressions, both trying to decide if the other was serious. Because they would have to be crazy for this situation to have arisen. He felt woozy and slightly out of control. Finally, he could stand it no longer and he kissed her. At first it was more like an experiment. His mouth closed over her top lip and hers responded in the same manner. They lingered like this, welcoming the strange sensation created by two mouths meeting for the first time. But then it became something more. His hands slid up to her face and he was again in control of himself. She too seemed to awaken after the initial shock and he felt it in the pressure of her lips on his. She shifted into his embrace and let him explore her mouth in a way he never would have dreamed possible. And her hands developed a mind of their own, seemingly, for Blair Waldorf would never, _never_ let them slide down his backside. Yet when he stopped for air, there they were, practically grabbing his ass.

"So, do you want to reconsider coming to my party?" The coy little devil was flirting with him. And he liked it.

"Uh, I think we might be the only ones there, Blair."

"Exactly."

He had to remind himself to breathe. This was Blair Waldorf. This was insane. This was impulsive. This was irrational.

This was definitely going to happen.

A large grin spread across his face as he felt a little squeeze on the place where her hand still lay.

She stood and helped him up, then let go of him and walked on ahead.

"Come on, Dan. I want to hear more about these great things I'm going to do."


	14. Take me there (5x01)

**Prompt**: _What would have happened if Dan "took her there" in 5x01?_

She's falling asleep as he pulls into the driveway, windows down, hair ruffling against her bare shoulders. A gentle nudge rouses her enough to inspire a scathing glance in his direction before the sensors light up, blinding them. No words escape her lips as he opens the car door for her and offers his hand, weary eyes meeting briefly to ask permission. They breathe in muggy air as they enter the foyer, her fingers delicately carving trails across furniture as she wrinkles her nose in distaste. "How long has it been since this place was cleaned?" She crows as he searches for the light switch.

As she settles into her bedroom, he prepares a pot of stout coffee. They can always agree on the strength of the brew. It's been a constant between for years, even when they pretended to despise one another. He'd show up with two steaming cups, one for him and one for Serena, but it was Blair who always ended up finishing it off. Serena would wrinkle up her nose and pass it along to her friend, saying it was too strong or too bitter. Eventually he learned to hand it straight off to the calculating brunette, a knowing smirk lighting up her face.

This evening she sips hers delicately, engrossed in Hitchcock and Cary Grant, too distracted to notice it's getting cold. He does the same, only he isn't paying attention to the movie. He can't keep his eyes off of her and he is afraid his hands might follow suit, so he scoots away to the opposite end of the couch, much to her chagrin.

That night as he stares at the ceiling, he wonders how in the world he got here. How did he end up in the Hamptons with her? Like this? It can't be healthy for him, he knows this, but he's certain he can't stop the motion of the events unfolding. But this, being with her...alone. It's too almost too much for his heart to take. It can't end well for him. He tosses violently over to his other side and asks himself why he let this happen.

He hears her before he sees her. The door creaks slowly open and light floods in masking her face. She is only shadow. Her feet quietly shuffle over to the bed and he lifts the covers instinctually. As she curls into his side, she sighs, content.

In that moment, he remembers why.


End file.
